Orsta
Orsta was an Av-Matoran inventor. History Orsta was sent to Xia in the Time Slip, along with Jollun. When he arrived on Stelt, he was sent to work on designing new weapons. It is known that he created many of the blue prints for inventions which are used to this day. It is known that he, at some point, rescued Jollun from a prison in Xia for being accused of killing a Vortixx. They then escaped to the Southern Continent, where Orsta stayed and Jollun returned to Xia. Karda-Nui When the Av-Matoran returned to Karda-Nui, Orsta was responsible for trying to invent a viewing scope, which he tested on Jollun, which nearly blinded him. He later invented the Booster-Rocket, which was used by the Av-Matoran of Karda-Nui. He made Glon test it, hoping to kill him and claim it was another failed experiment, however, it functioned properly. Orsta took part in the battle, which was staged after the Makuta attacked Karda Nui. He survived the attack and was tasked with digging Karso's grave, a task which caused him to start an argument with Staron. The next day, the Makuta returned to round up the last few Av-Matoran. Orsta was saved as the Toa Noma, Duco, Tollubo and Matoro were teleported to the Universe Core. The Makuta found themselves outnumbered and were forced to fall back. Orsta then played a smaller part in the next Shadow Matoran attack. When the Rahkshi arrived, he snuck off to his hidden lab. However, Glonor followed him and aslo entered. Orsta caught him with the motion detector which h had hiddent in the doorway. He then threatened to kill Glonor unless he helped him. Orsta then revealed an Exo-Toa-like battle suit, which he invented, and ordered Glonor to help him pilot it. Glonor accepted and the duo formed an alliance for the battle to come. They battled Makuta Ison, managing to destroy her amror with several hidden rocket launchers, which Glonor accidentally activated. Begra then finished her off with a laser, which struck her essance and killed her Orsta and Glonor later accompanied Tollubo to the Codrex, where they placed the keystones and managed to escape Karda Nui before the Energy Storm. Bara Magna When Makuta Rotam was found to have survived the Energy Storm and destroyed Metru Nui, killing Mata Nui in the process, the Order of Mata Nui rounded up the Av-Matoran and sent them to Bara Magna. However, Rotam, who had shapeshifted into the form of Axonn, attacked Brutaka just as Orsta went through, seperating Begra's group of Av-Matoran from Tollubo's. Begra crashed near Tesara and was imediately attacked by Zesk. He survived and the Av-Matoran then travelled to Tesara, where they joined the Jungle Tribe and later journeyed to Iconox to see the Glatorian championship, which was cut short when the Skrall invaded the city. The team then split into their teams, which consisted Begra, Kran and Glonor in Begra's team. They were eventually attacked by a Skrall. They then joined up with another resistance force and tried to escape. The then journeyed towards Atero, until they were attacked by Bone Hunters, Zesk and Sahmad atop a gigantic worm-creature. War Orsta then took part in the war and survived. He faught in the resistance team with several others and was one of the Matoran who was summoned to the Underworld of Bara Magna as the ground caved in and they were all sucked in. Tethys He landed in a large cavern, with the others, and was ambushed by several Matoran. They were then dragged off to the underground city of Tethys. Orsta was then present at the unvieling of the Blood Stone and was the one who discovered its function. Some time later, he was present at a rebellion and was taken to Kazat with Jollun and Betak. However, as Karabak transformed every Matoran in the city of Tethys into a Makuta using Rotam's Antidermis in the blood stone, Orsta ordered him to stop and was blasted with several strange dust particles, which cut into his lungs and caused him to drown in is own blood. Appearances *Rise of the Shadows *End of the World *Battle of Bara Magna *Shadow Heart *City of the Damned Trivia *Orsta was originally named 'Begra' but it was revealed this name already existed and so his name was changed to Orsta. *Orsta was killed off because User:Matoro1 found him annoying to have to write for with his technological/strange babble.